dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ribery57
Copy to User page? Wouldn't this be better of on your User page instead of on your Talk page? Just my 2 cents... -- [[User:GroundZzero|GroundZzero]] [[User_talk:GroundZzero|Talk]] / [[Dofus:Administrators|Admin]] 18:35, March 16, 2013 (UTC) '''RENAISSANCE''' *'''GUILD:''' Renaissance *'''SERVER:''' Zatoishwan *'''LEADER: '''Deadly & Millefeullie Introduction Hi to all of you. Please only start reading if you have a wish of one day becoming a member of '''“Renaissance”''' or if you are already a member. Not everyone can be a part of '''“Renaissance”''', I know most of you guys just think of your level and you think you can do in any guild but NO... Even if you were level 200 a character level 99 might have more chances than you to make it in '''“Renaissance”'''. The reason for that is that we don’t look for levels or power; we look for the person behind the screen. People that are in '''“Renaissance”''' aren’t gifted to be in there, we are gifted for them to be within our guild. ''' Don’t think “Renaissance” breathe “Renaissance” !''' Often asked questions '''Why “Renaissance”?''' We are not the best or the most powerful BUT we’ve been in the biggest guilds on “Zatoishwan” and picked up on all their mistakes and improved their systems. '''What do I gain from being a “Renaissance” member?''' Well, the question is more like what do you want to gain? Our members automatically get everything they want. If they want to drop mats then a group will be formed to drop. If they want to breed, then someone will teach them. If they want to XP (like most players) we always have a group xping somewhere. If they want to do dung for icons or else then a group will be formed to do so. If it seems impossible ask our existing members. '''What do I need to do to be a “Renaissance” member? ''' You don’t need to do anything, just be yourself. (Level requirements). ''' ''''''What distinguishes your guild from other guilds?'' We don’t want to be the best; we train our members so they can be the best. '''Why did you make a guild? ''' The guild was made by Deadly & Millefeullie for simple reasons. We were part of every guild you can either think of from the biggest to the smallest. And we never liked any of them so we decided to make one that everyone would/should like including ourselves. A guild with real goals, a guild that offers their members many opportunity, a guild that cares about their members. That gave birth to '''“Renaissance”'''. '''What contributions do your members make?''' We don’t ask much from our members, we only ask them to be their selves. Join''' “Renaissance”''' to breathe '''“Renaissance”''' not to have a fancy emblem over your characters name. We are not hidding anything ! Some rules are present within the guild. It is a sort of do's and don'ts but it won't affect you at all. It is only their to install some discipline. Want to give it a shot ? Log on ! and private message Deadly or Millefeullie. Or simply send them an E-mail via dofus and they will get back to you as soon as possible. Join '''"Renaissance" '''and be ready to face your best "Zatoishwan" experience. '''Thank you for reading Deadly & Millefeullie'''